The instant invention relates to a document feeder and, more particularly, to a document feeding member having resilient arbor flaps which require periodic replacement.
Certain kinds of document feeders employ resilient arbor flaps to move documents, particularly single sheets of paper, in a particular, desired direction. Because these arbor flaps wear out after a period of time, periodic replacement is required. In virtually all document feeders used today, a slotted metal hub is used to hold the arbor flaps. When it is necessary to replace the arbor flaps, an operator must use a screwdriver or wrench to remove and replace the set screws which secure the flaps. This is a time consuming process which can contribute to a significant amount of down time for a document feeder having resilient arbor flaps.
The foregoing problems inherent in changing resilient arbor flaps in document feeders are overcome by the instant invention which provides a resilient document feeding member having a design which permits the resilient arbor flaps to be changed without the need for any tools. Using the instant invention, an operator would be able to effect the changing of the arbor flaps in a couple of seconds, a dramatic decrease from the several minutes now required to change the arbor flaps in conventional resilient document feeding members.